


simply put, a traitor

by clingytwtinc



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Other, also im dyslexic dont be mean, dream is only mentioned like 2 times my bad, i dont actually know how to use tags, i will lose my mind if im right, im writing this on a limb, not a ship fic dont be weirdchamp, so is schlatt but its ok, this is before the dream smo traitor(s) are introduced, tommy angst, traitor tommy to satisfy my own needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingytwtinc/pseuds/clingytwtinc
Summary: tommy gets a deal with dream, and he attempts to convince tubbo to join him. it doesnt go very wellor: tubbo is upset with tommy because hes making stupid decisions (the usual)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	simply put, a traitor

**Author's Note:**

> of course my first published piece on this site has to be angst . i fiddled with the idea of a tommy traitor for a long time . now it is time for me to brainstorm and do this  
> as the usual, if any content creators mentioned in here decide they do not like stories such as these, it will be removed asap  
> enjoy

Dream offered him something good. As he does.

Tommy had never been the kind to accept offers from Dream, not before the disc war and not after it. But something about this one made him think it was worth it.   
He loved his discs. After all, they were what got him into this mess in the first place. All the fighting for them made it almost worth it to side with Dream. Inwardly, he felt guilt, because, after all, he was the enemy side. But none of that really mattered right now. The offer he was given was far more important and it clouded his thoughts. Now, he was just searching for Tubbo, because he knew his friend would be into the idea of joining their past enemy in exchange for their beloved discs.  
And, relievingly, it wasnt long until he found him. He hoped, (keyword, hoped) that this would go well and they would finally be away from fighting, at least, for a little while.

"Tubbo!" He called, anxiety biting at him like mosquitoes. His friend turned, greeted him, and faced the horizon once again. They were at their bench, the same one they listened to the discs on.   
Tommy sat, silent for a moment.

"I spoke with Dream," he began.  
"Did you?"  
He nodded, a grin finding its way onto his face. "Yeah, he gave me a cool offer. Would you like to hear it?"  
Tubbo looked at him expectantly, doubt crossing his expression for a moment.  
Tommy took that as a yes and dove into it.  
"Well, we met at the railroad. To put it simple, he said he's give me my last legitimate disc back, but in exchange for joining his side." He ignored the dropped expression on Tubbo's face, pressing on before he could interject. "He told me, that, he and Schlatt would keep us in Manburg, safe, I assume, and we wouldnt have to worry about wars. We'd have our disc! Tubbo, do you understand how incredible that is?"  
He looked at his friend, and paused. He never noticed that he wore a serious expression, full of- Anger? Sadness? He couldn't quite place it.   
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You want to join Schlatt?"

Tommy frowned, leaning back a bit. He was slouched in his excitement to explain the idea. "Well, no, but-"

"No, that's exactly what that is. You want to join Schlatt and Dream just to get out of a mess you got yourself into."

Tommy winced, the words stung. Quite a bit. "I mean, yeah. But, not in the way-"

"Tommy, I literally got killed because of his orders. You watched it happen. He told Technoblade to kill me in front of everybody. Do you not understand how idiotic you're sounding?"  
Tubbo was standing now, facing him, tense and trembling with defensiveness. 

For once, Tommy was lost for words. It was put that way, and suddenly, the idea of the negotiation made his head spin unpleasantly.

"Do what you want, Tommy. But I won't be following you. Not if you're allied with Him."  
He turned away bitterly, hands fisted into his pockets.

"But- I thought we said we'd stick together?"

"Obviously, not anymore."  
Unlike Tommy, whos tone was hurt and painful, Tubbo's was angered and sour.   
But he didnt have nuch time to think about it, for his friend walked off without another word, and Tommy was only left staring blankly after him.


End file.
